A New Era Begins Book One: Elf Blood And Dragon Soul
by vervada23
Summary: Harry Potter Gets his inheritance, becomes a dragon rider, and gets a dragon soul. I know bad summery, is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A New Era Begins

Book One: Elf Blood And Dragon Soul

Chapter 1: Thrown Out, blood Tests, And vault surprises

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the original works, they belong to J.K. Rolling and C. Paolini**

Uncle Vernon stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "OUT! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" He screeched, pointing to the door. Harry and Dudley immediately ran, Dudley upstairs to get clothes, Harry to his cupboard to do the same. They both came to the door at the same time; they opened it, stepped out, and shut it. They turned around, and walked away. They went to the near-by Community Park, and sat down at one of the picnic tables, to decide what to do. After several suggestions they decided to go to London. They hailed a cab and took off.

"Dudley how are we going to pay for everything?" Dudley then showed Harry all the money in his shoulder bag, that he had taken, Harry then sighed with relief. They drove until they got to London and the taxi let them off at King's Cross Train Station. They decided to walk and see if they could find a restaurant to eat at. As they walked they talked about what had happened. Dudley apologized for the way he had treated Harry for all those years. Harry forgave him and then they talked about what they were going to do next. Soon, they were standing in front of a pub that no one seemed to notice, in fact, everyone seemed to ignore it. It was rather run down looking. It had a sign that said "The Leaky Cauldron". They decided to step in and see if it was a wizarding pub. When they were inside they looked around and decided that yes, it was a wizarding pub.

They then stepped up to the counter and asked what kind of currency they used. The answer that they received was a question. "You are first years aren't you?" They replied with a yes, and so the bar tender, who introduced himself as Tom, took them out back, through the gate, and into Diagon Alley, and then pointed them towards a white building and said, "That's Gringots the wizarding bank. You go in there and they will get you your money, if one of you has wizarding folks you had best give them your key, if not, show them your muggleborn registration form"." What if you don't have your key?" "Then you ask for a blood inheritance test." "Ok, thank you."

Harry and Dudley continued down the Alley, and into Gringots they got into line and waited to by called. Soon they are called up by the teller, and he asked if they were eleven years of age. They answered that yes they were, the goblin "Grip-hook", then asked if they had their keys, they said no, and asked for blood inheritance tests. Grip-hook took them to his office, to complete the tests. When they got there, Grip-hook opened a drawer, took out two pieces of parchment, and two knives, and told them to cut their palms and let their blood drip onto the page.

The cousins did as they were asked, then their wounds healed themselfs, and then watched as their blood traveled and became lines of words.

 **Harry Potter:**

 **Age: 11 years,**

 **Birth date: 7/31/1980**

 **Descendent of:**

 **James Charlus Potter (Father)**

 **Lilly Rose Evans (Mother)**

 **Godric Griffindor (Father)**

 **Helga Hufflepuf (Father)**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw (Mother)**

 **Sallizar Slitherin (Mother)**

 **Ignoseus Peverell (Father)**

 **Merlin Palincar Kronger (Mother)**

 **Heir to:**

 **Lord James Charlus Potter**

 **Lady Lilly Rose Evans**

 **Duke Godric Griffendor**

 **Lady Helga Hufflepuf**

 **Lady Rowena Ravenclaw**

 **Duke Salazar Slitherin**

 **Lord Ignoseus Peverel**

 **Prince Merlin Palencar Krongr**

 **Companies owned:**

 **Diagon Alley 10%**

 **Nocturn Alley 30%**

 **The Magical Managery 10%**

 **Olivanders wands 40%**

 **Twilfit & Tatings 50%**

 **Oscars Apothecary 60%**

 **Nimbus Broom Company 70%**

 **Twilfigs Ocular Shoppe 80%**

 **properties owned:**

 **Potter Castle,**

 **Evans Manor,**

 **Griffendor Castle,**

 **Hufflepuf Manor,**

 **Ravenclaw Manor,**

 **Slitherin Castle,**

 **Peverel Manor,**

 **Merlin's forest,**

 **New Doru Araba,**

When Grip-hook looked at the parchment his eyes widened, and then Grip-hook got up, went to the door and called another goblin, in his own tong very sharply, closed the door and came back to the desk and sat down. He started explaining to Harry and Dudley exactly why he had the reaction that he had. Not long after he had finished, the door opened and in walked a goblin of great importance. It turned out to be Ragnoc the goblin king, and president of Gringots Bank, the reason he was there was because Harry and Dudley were the heirs of Merlin, and he held the key to their vault. After Ragnoc handed over their key, they were given their other keys, and rings of Lordship, Harry and Dudley were taken down to their vaults. First the Potter family vaults, then the Gryffindor family vault, then the Hufflepuf family vault, then the Ravenclaw family vault, then the Slitherin family vault, where Harry found out that he was a parsel mouth, and was warned to keep that knowledge to himself and those present. The Peverel family vault. When they got to the Merlin vault, Harry used the key to open the vault, when the key had entered into the lock, a knife slid out the back of the key, they were told to cut their hands on it, and spread the blood around. They did so, and the vault unlocked. When they stepped in, they saw four podiums, and on those podiums were oval stones, each one a different color: sapphire, white, black, and silver. In the walls were niches and in those niches were about fifty oval stones as well as hundreds round stones that glowed with swirling points of light inside of them. Both oval and round stones were of all colors and sizes. Against the walls were suits of armor, boxes of weapons, and boxes of books, scrolls, papers, and gold coins in abundance. Harry and Dudley felt drawn to the black and white stones respectively. Harry and Dudley touched the stones and immediately there were simultaneous squeaks and cracks. It was then that the cousins realized that they were not stones but eggs, they decided to pack everything else while the eggs hatched, into the trunk with 7 compartments harry had found in the Potter vault, they did so, and when they were finished the eggs had hatched dragons, each the color of their egg. Harry and Dudley each approached their dragon, and went to pet it, when their hands touched the dragons a burning pain like lightning and ice water shot up their arms and threw their bodies. When the pain had subsided they felt waits on their chests, they looked down and saw their dragons. They got up, and saw letters on the podiums, they picked up the letters and decided read them when they got a place to spend the night. They then felt something different within their minds. They realized that that whitch they felt were their dragons minds. They then left the vault, got into the cart and headed for the surface. When they got there, they thanked Grip-hook, and left. They decided to go get lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and headed in that direction.


	2. Chapter 2: lunch, shopping, and lilly's

**A New Era Begins**

 **Book One: Elf Blood And Dragon Soul**

 **Chapter 2: Lunch, Shopping, and Lilly's Return**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one, please.**

 **Auther's Note: This is to be a three way crossover with percy jackson. Constructive critisisum is welcome, flames are not. So please don't snap. Thank you for reading. May the stars watch over you. And may peace live in your heart. And please enjoy.**

Harry and Dudley, along with their dragons arived at the Leaky Cauldron, found a table, and ordered the sheperds pie, and pumpkin juice for them selves, and meat, and water for their dragons. They ate, and talked about what they were to do. They came to the decision to shop for their school supplies first then their clothing, after that go back to gringots, and ask about places to live. they finished their meal in record time, picked up their dragons, and asked Tom to let them into the Alley. When Tom had let them in, they went to the Parchment Shope first. They each got 20,000 feet of parchment, 2 anti-mess quills, 10 plain quills, 4 quik-quotes quills, 1 formal quill, and30 pots of ink. Next they went to the apothecary. They bought 2 first year potions kits, and 2 puter size 2 cauldrons. After that they went to most of the stores, apart from Borgan & Berks book Store, The Magical Managery, and Ollivanders wand Shope.

When they got to the wand shop, Mr. Ollivander greated them cordially, and asked which of them was to go first, Harry told Dudley to go first. Mr. Ollivander started to pull out boxes. Mr. Ollivander tried to give Dudley a wand, but as the wand touched Dudley's hand, it exploded on contact.

"Well young Dudley it seems that your magic is too strong for a wand, and as young Harry defeated the dark lord, he is probubly stronger, so you both need staffs. Follow me please." He put a closed sign in the window, and took them in back. He took them into a workroom with different kinds of woods, and different kinds of magical cores, that is acording to Mr. Ollivander. He took out all the magical core ingredients, and placed them on the long work table.

He told Dudley to strech out his hand, close his eyes, and let his magic find cores for his staff, his hand would heat up when he found them. Dudley went down the line untill he came to the box that had the words True Dragon Heartstring, picked two up, and continued down the line untill he came to the box that was marked Elf hair Dudley picked up two more. Mr. Ollivander pushed the cores back, and took out the woods, Dudley went down the line again, and in do corse, Dudley picked ironwood and marked it off at 831/3" inches. Mr. Ollivander put the materials to the side, with Dudley's name on them. The prossess was repeated, but this time Harry came out with 9 cores, and 2 woods:

 **phoenix feather,**

 **hipogyph feather,**

 **true dragon heartstring,**

 **gryphen feather,**

 **fairie feather,**

 **demon horn,**

 **unicorn tail hair,**

 **elf hair,**

 **mermaid scale,**

 **ironwood,**

 **white oak.**

55 ¼ was where he marked the wood off at. Mr. Ollivander then brot out the crystals, had first Dudley, then Harry go threw the same prosess as with the cores and Dudley and Then Harry got diamond crystals: Dudley white, Harry black. Mr. Ollivander put Harry's materials aside, with Harry's name on them. He told them to come back the next day at 2pm to retreave and pay for their staves.

They left and went to Borgan & Berks Book Store, bought their school books, and then started to brouse for other books. Suddenly harry couldn't read any of the books, except for the books under the sign marked 'ancient greek' 3 feet away. Harry was so confused he did not know what to do. Dudley came over and asked what was wrong, Harry explained the situation to him and asked him what he was to do. The next thing Harry knew there was a bright light, and then a very beautiful lady, was standing there.

"Hello, Harry and Dudley, i am your many times removed great-grandmother,Hecate. i am here to tell you that you harry are a son of poesidon. You should also know that your mother is alive. For years now she thought you were dead, but your father found you, and is at this time telling her that you are alive, and giving her the portkey that i made. You have a brother as well, and he is coming with her. I have given you the gift of being able to read and speak, latin and the first tongue to exist, as they are magical languages, I am giving these gifts to percy as well."

"Thank you grandmum, it is good to know that mum is alive. Also, thank you for your gifts, I will let percy know to. It is also good to meet you, we will try to keep in contact."

"Goodbye young ones, stay safe."

"Goodbye grandmum, see you soon."

With another flash of bright light she was gone.

Harry decided to get a refund on the books he had bought, and took them to the cash regester. When he had finished, Harry went back to the ancient greek section, and continued to brouse. Harry picked up many books, first his school books, and then many others, story baooks, literature, and many other subjects, Dudley also picked up books on many subjects. Finely they were ready to check out.

After they checked out, they went to The Magical Managery, to look for pets. Dudley found a snake that is after talking to it. Harry found an egg and after looking after at the note attached to it that said 'phoenix egg' decided to buy it. When Harry got to the register, the lady asked if he wanted a stand for his new phoenix. He replied with a yes. She then told him that phoenix's ate, fruits, nuts, and grains, and gave him a book on phoenix's, Harry then thanked her. Dudley then came up with a snake, which he bought, and bought mice for it to eat. They then left, after thanking the lady. They decided to go to The Leaky Cauldron to wait for Lilly to come. They asked Tom for a meeting room. As they waited they got to know their dragons and pets better: Dudley, by speaking to his snake, and Harry, by reading the book on phoenixes.

A half hour passed and then someone knocked on the door. They said to enter. The door opened and there she stood. Lilly Rose Evans Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Of family, Monsters, reinstatement,and international portkeys**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Percy Jackson belongs to rick roriden.**

 **Author's note: in refrence to greek mythology, humans are not stupid in this story, nor does poseidon create horses. Sorry this is a filler chapter. May the stars watch over you, may peace live in your heart, and please enjoy. vervada23.**

Lilly stepped in and to the side, and in walked Percy. He looked exactly like Harry apart for his eyes; they were sea green not emerald. Lilly stepped forwards.

"Mum"

"Harry, I am so proud of you, you're so strong, I just wish that you hadn't been placed with petunia, you still turned out to be a better person for it though. On a happier note Harry you are a demi-god, meaning you are half god and half human." "I know mum, grandmum Hecate told me. On another family related matter this is Dudley, Aunt Petunia's threw us both out when Dudley got his letter. Percy grandmum Hecate gave us the gifts of being able to speak, read, and wright in Latin and in the First Language, because they are magical tongues. About the dragons, they hached for us a couple hours ago."

"Are they inteligent? Are the eggs in every color, size, and shade? Do they breath fire yet?"

"Um-Yes! Yes! and No!."

"Harry, Dudley, it is now my beleaf that you both are Dragon Riders."

"Ok! Lets get out of here."

"You are right, Lets go to the ministry, and get a new international portkey."

Before they could move three huge minotaurs burst into The Leaky Couldron.

Percy went into action immidietly. He swiftly trew Harry a pen and told him to click it. Harry did so, and immidietly there was a the minotaurs turned towards Harry and Percy and began charging. Harry then had an idea, and yelled at Percy,"Chop off the horns first, then kill them.""Ok, thanks." They started to fight the minotaurs, Harry took the horns off his minotaur, in two deft moves,(shing,shink)then stabed it in the heart. Percy did the same thing. Then Harry, and Percy turned to the other one, they each chopped off a horn, and then they gutted it."

They sat down in exsostion, and percy pulled a bottle out of his bag, then pulled out two shot glasses. He then poored some amber liquid into the glasses, told Harry it was nectar, and told him to drink it. Percy then explained that the nectar healed and strengthened when taken in small amounts would kill them, and humans could not have it at all.

Harry then remembered, and told Lilly that they could not leave till the next day, she asked why and he told her about staves and said,"And so he asked us to come back at 2 tomarow afternoon. Also we need to go pick up our clothes at Madam Malkins."

They then went to the ministry and met with DMLE derector Madam Amilia Bones, to reinstate Lilly as a living witch. When they were finished they went to the portkey department. And got a portkey to leave at 2:30 PM. When they had finished they decided to get rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
